Inventions which enable two persons to more easily lift and carry heavy objects such as refrigerators, stoves, washer/dryers, large loaded crates and the like, are known in the art. Common construction being such that the weight is suspended from the user's shoulders, leaving their arms and hands free to steady the load. A strap or straps is suspended between each user's shoulder harness, wherein the strap carries the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,780 (1947) to Theal discloses a two-person lifting apparatus having a shoulder harness for each user. Each shoulder harness pins the user's arms against his ribs while the load is carried by a strap assembly, which is suspended between them. The pinning of the user's arms reduces the efficiency of the user and increases the risk of accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,349 (1991) to Eide et al. discloses a shoulder harness for supporting a pair of straps that carry a load. The harness permits free arm movement. The two straps required each have metal hoops at each end. The hoops hook onto hooks, which are suspended from the shoulder harness. The hoops prevent the sliding of the strap under an appliance. The system requires access from each side of the appliance to place the straps under the appliance from the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,511 (2004) to Dent, III discloses a single, central lifting strap. It is used by professional movers who require the strap size adjustments, the shoulder pad and the flexible modes of operation. A two carabiner attachment assembly supports a wide central tension buckle for each worker. A single wide strap or webbing is suspended between the users to support a load.
The present invention utilizes the same one central strap, which can be easily slid under an appliance from front to back or side to side. A relatively wide tension buckle containing two slots may be suspended from each user via a pair of looped shoulder straps. Each of the user's tension buckles supports the end of a relatively wide, flat, web-type strap. This strap may support any load that two users could lift. In addition, several users may connect their strap to a central ring for lifting heavy loads.
The harness allows full arm movement, and one embodiment provides an “X” pattern across the user's back to evenly distribute the load and help prevent a strap from slipping off a shoulder. Only one metal piece is needed to produce the present invention. This metal piece is the central tension buckle with slots for the shoulder straps. No strap size adjustments or carabiner assemblies are required. In this embodiment, the harness may not be adjusted. However, prior art buckles may be added to the shoulder straps to allow size adjustment. This invention is ideal for occasional use by an amateur user who rented a truck to move his furnishings.